Timon
Timon is a meerkat from The Lion King and one of Simba's friends and Ryan helped Timon and Pumbaa take care of Simba and helped Simba defeated Scar and saved the Pride Lands. He's often conceited and boastful, often taking credit for Pumbaa's ideas, but he is, all in all, a true friend. When something funny happens, he, along with Pumbaa, will burst into hysterical laughter. Trivia Timon had his first apeerance as a guest star in Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, The Muppet Movie, Fantasmic!, The Haunted Mansion, Animagique, The Enchanted Tiki Room, Hocus Pocus, Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Ghostbusters, Babe, Labyrinth, Babar: The Movie, The Chipmunk Adventure, Swiss Family Robinson, The Black Hole, Kids World/Indiana Jones movies, Freddie as F.R.O.7, Old Yeller, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, James and the Giant Peach, Mad Scientist, Star Fox 64, Madly Madagascar, VR Troopers, Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Big Bad Beetleborgs, The Lion King 1 1/2, Star Fox 64, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! and lots more! He played as Linny in Timon/Wonder Pets She is a Guinea Pig He played as Blue in Timon/Blue's Clues She is a Dog He played as Dora in Timon/Dora The Explorer She is an Explorer at Patty Caper He is a sponge He played as Sport in Road Animals He is a Sportman He Played As Zeus Carver In Cat Hard With A Vengeance He Is A Cop He played as Kuzco (Llama) in The Mustang's New Groove He is a Llama He played as Mushu in Nala (Mulan), GoGolan and GoGolan II He s a dragon He played as Doc in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf He played as The Genie in Simbaladdin He is a genie He played as Donald Duck in Danny, Timon, and Baloo: The Three Musketeers He is a duck He played as Balto in Timonto He is a wolf He played as Danny in Meerkats Don't Dance He is a cat He played as The Twins Lostboy in Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland Heis a Lostboy He played as Sexton Mouse in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a mouse He played as Sebastian in The Little Arabian Princess and The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a crab He played as Riley McCallister in Simba and Kovu He is Hugo Young's best friend He played as Rocko in The Pebble and the Lion (CoolZDane Version) He is a rockhopper He played as Mole in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is Mole He played The Peddler in Dodgerladdin He is a peddler He played Baloo in The Savannah Book and The Savannah Book 2 He and Pumbaa are Bears He played Jiminy Cricket in Simbanocchio He is a cricket He played Asterix in Timonix He played Prince Derek In The Adder Otter He is a prince He played Frank in The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) He played Prince Philip in Sleeping Otter He is a prince He played Cleveland Brown in Canal Famille Guy and The Timon Show He is a neighost of the griffins He played Snakes in Canal FamilleTubbies He is a snake He played Napoleon in The Aristobears and The Aristohanas He is a dog He played Flounder in The Little Mer-Pony (DIsneystyle8 Style) He is a fish He played Kiwi in Simba (Chowder) He played Jack in the Box in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) He played Chikoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He played SkyTrain Mark I #121 * He is a playable with Mike He played SkyTrain Mark I #144 * He is a non-playable He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) He played as Abu in Kovuladdin and Lightning McQueenladdin *He is a monkey He played as Samson in Sleeping Beauty (Austin A Style) with Pumbaa * He is a horse He played as Prince Achmed in Glennladdin He is an Arabian Angry Prince He Played As Tuilo In The Road To El Dorado (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Is An Migthy Powerful Gods Portrayals: *In The Cricket King he is played by Fred. *In The Ohana King he is played by Mushu. *In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Ash Ketchum. Voice Actors: # Nathan Lane (films, early episodes of Timon & Pumbaa, The Lion King Animated Storybook, The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (cutscenes only), Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable) - English # Quinton Flynn (some episodes of Timon & Pumbaa) - English # Kevin Schon (Timon & Pumbaa, House of Mouse, Aladdin Platinum Edition - Virtual Magic Carpet Ride on disc 2, The Lion Guard, theme parks, The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure) - English # Bruce Lanoil (Kingdom Hearts II, Disney Th!nk Fast, Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety) - English # Billy Eichner (2019 live action movie) - English # Yuji Mitsuya - Japanese Gallery: Timon in The Lion King.jpg|Timon in The Lion King Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon in The Lion King Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon in Timon and Pumbaa Timon in Circle Of Life An Environmental Fable.jpg|Timon in Circle Of Life: An Environmental Fable Timon in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Timon in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Timon in House of Mouse.jpg|Timon in House of Mouse Timon in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Timon in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Timon in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Timon in The Lion King 1½ Timon in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Timon in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Timon in The Lion Guard.jpg|Timon in The Lion Guard Timon07.gif Timon.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8182.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8198.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3813.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3812.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3810.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg Timon Saying That's Not a King.jpg|"That's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4898.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4899.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4900.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4901.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4903.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4904.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4905.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4906.jpg char_154228.jpg char_162854.jpg Dale 's Friends.jpg Cliptimon21.gif Lk clipart 229.gif Timon (The Lion King) as Carl.jpg Timon Meerkat As Verne Turtle.png Timon_(3).png Cliptimon3.gif Lk_clipart_163.gif Disney sing along songs queen of the jungle by disneyandanimals-datdtl4.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Meerkats Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Spoof characters Category:Party Category:TimonFan230 Category:Disney Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:Timon and Marlene Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Timon X Pumbaa Category:Wild Animals Category:Smart Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Self-Centered Characters Category:Comedians Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Kids World's Adventures characters Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Character who aren't looney tunes Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Husbands Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Singing Characters Category:Narrators Category:Hungry characters Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Allies Category:Animals